The Calling
by Cherry Li
Summary: A necklace of purity destroys Mimi's pure soul, and a dark force is behind it. Can Matt and the DD'S stop Mimi and the dark force before they enslave the world and destroy all good forever?(Mimato, Taiora, Takari, and Kenolie) R+R
1. Welcome Home Kiss

A.N 

Ok, here's what's happened: I've this idea in my head long before the others, but for some reason I decided to do the others first, and I know I haven't finished them, I'm far from it actually, but I thought you might need a change. Also I have a little more time on my hands so fitting another one seemed right.

Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon (blah, blah, blah) so don't sue! I do however own the story, and it is no way connected to the others that are out there like it, this is very dark and very different. Yet you might think that I copied the necklace idea but I swear I didn't!! ^_^ 

Background: Right before I go on you need to know this: Sora and Matt DID NOT happen! I hate that couple (sorry). Instead Sora baked cookies for Tai and was waiting for him to take her to the concert. They are currently together and Matt is single. Jun is still persistent, but is calming down. Tk and Kari are dating, and so are Ken and Yolie, much to Davis' anger. And Mimi is returning home with her parents, after the battle. Oh and by the way, I see no point in Cody (Iori) so he's not even in it.

That's basically it: enjoy and review

~*Cherry Li*~

~*The Calling*~

Mimi stood in front of her large bedroom mirror, trying to decide if she should wear her shoulder length, honey hair up or down. She bit her bottom lip and twirled slightly, letting her short, dusty pink summer dress twist around her curves. She then picked her hair up, then let it fall around her shoulders again.

"I just can't decide, oh why do I always have to make these tough decisions?" Mimi sighed to herself, "Well I'll just have to wear it down, and then I can tie it up again if I want to, during the party"

Sora decided to throw a welcome home party for Mimi, and invite all the digi-destined who she hasn't seen for a long time, especially the original digi-destined. Mimi was so pleased with this idea, she loved to party and with her friends it would be the best, especially as the party was being thrown in the digital world.

"Mimi, are you ready?" Mimi's mum asked from downstairs.

"Nearly, I've just gotta put my boots on" Mimi called

"Hurry up hunny, you're meant to meet your friends in 10 minutes by the school" Mimi's dad said

"I know" Mimi answered as she put on her near pink, knee high boots.

Mimi stood back up and took one last look at herself n the mirror. "I look great! Pity the party is full of my friends" Mimi thought to herself. "Ah well, doesn't stop me from having fun" Mimi smiled before skipping out of the door.

~*~

All the digi-destined apart from Mimi, stood waiting in the school's computer room, where Izzy had obtained a key. They were all dressed in their party clothes, the girls mostly wearing dresses, whilst the guys were wearing shirts and pants.

"So what time is Mimi coming?" Tai asked Sora

"Well she is meant to be here" Sora replied

"That's typical Mimi, always late" Davis said and Yolie growled at him, "Ok, I was only kiddin'"

"Is everything ready in the digi-world?" Jyou asked

"Yep, me and TK did the decorations, and Yolie and Ken did the food" Kari answered and Davis sighed

"You know, I am missing a rehearsal for this" Matt sighed

"Matt is that all you think about?" TK asked

"It depends." Matt smiled

Suddenly Mimi walked into the room with a huge smile on her face for her friends.

"MIMI!" the girls cried and all hugged her, whilst the lads stood there a little taken back by Mimi's appearance.

"Hey Meems you look different" Tai smiled and hugged his friend

"Thanks Tai, I think." Mimi replied with a smile, and then turned to the others.

 "Hey Mimi, how was your journey?" Izzy asked

"Izzy! Wow you've grown taller, and my journey was fine, thanks" Mimi smiled and Izzy blushed a little

"Mimi, this is Ken" Davis introduced

"It's nice to meet you, I've heard a lot about you from Yolie" Ken smiled

"Oh this is Ken. You didn't tell me how cute he was" Mimi smiled at Yolie and Ken blushed. "And you never told me about Matt either" Mimi thought turning her attention to the tall, blue eyed, messy blonde guy.

"Er… hey Mimi" Matt mumbled noticing that she was looking at him.

"Hey Matt" Mimi smiled

"Ignore him, he's just sour about his rehearsal" TK smiled but Matt glared at him

"Oh I hope that I didn't make you miss anything?" Mimi asked

"Nope, it's just a rehearsal" Matt smiled and the others looked at him oddly.

"I would say Matt's warming to this idea of the party" Sora whispered to Tai, who then gave an evil grin to her, "Tai don't mess anything up, this is Mimi's party" Sora said

"Won't do a thing" Tai smiled to his girlfriend, keeping two fingers crossed behind his back.

"Right, then we're all here so lets go" Izzy smiled and Yolie opened the digi-port. Within a second the computer room was empty and everyone was transported to the digital-world.

~*~

Everyone landed back in the digital world, by a lush forest where decorations and food were laid.

"Wow, this is amazing, thank you guys" Mimi beamed as she saw the party.

"Hey no probs" Davis smiled.

They all then made their way to the party, where all their Digimon were waiting. Hugs and 'welcome backs' were exchanged before they all began the party, with some music provided by Izzy's computer. Matt couldn't keep his eyes off Mimi, she seemed more beautiful to him than he had remembered and a lot more energetic too. Tai saw his friend staring at Mimi and decided to approach him.

"Hey Matt" Tai broke him out of his daze.

"Huh? Oh hey Tai" Matt said

"Listen, you know you should dance with her" Tai suggested.

"What do you mean?" Matt asked turning to Tai

"Duh, I mean Mimi, you've spent most of this party gawking over her, ask her to dance" Tai answered

"I can't"

"What do you mean 'I can't'" Tai said " You're the great Yamato 'no autographs please' Ishida, who gets girls hounding over him every day"

Matt smiled at his friends' words. " Yeah, but I've well never asked a girls out before, they've asked me. Remember I got the crest of 'friendship' you're the one who got the crest of 'courage'" Matt replied

"Hey, I didn't say ask her out, but if you want to then go for it. But first ask her to dance" Tai said pushing Matt a little.

"Fine, Fine!! If it gets you off my case" Matt said and began to walk towards Mimi, who was with the girls.

"So Mimi, what's up with you and that Michael guy?" Sora asked

"Michael? Nothing, he was kinda boring once you got to know him, he kept on trying to impress me, but always ended up looking stupid" Mimi laughed "Anyway, I can't believe I go leave and everything happens!"

"Well I don't think you would have wanted to be here at the battle" Kari answered

"No I meant you lot dating!" Mimi smiled

"Oh right, well I started to date TK after the final battle, he asked me and I said yes" Kari answered 

"Tai asked me during Matt's concert, and I couldn't refuse" Sora smiled

"And Ken and me sorta happened. I was helping him with something after the battle, and he just mumbled it out" Yolie said.

"Awww and I missed it, well I'm here now!" Mimi smiled and the girls nodded.

"So do you have your eye on someone yet Meems?" Sora asked and Mimi looked a little to where Matt was talking with Tai.

"Erm… I don't know yet" Mimi sheepishly answered.

"Riiighht" Kari smiled

The girls then looked up and saw Matt standing by them.

"Hey Matt" Sora smiled

"Hey" Matt said. Suddenly Tai joined the group and winked to Sora.

"Sora would you dance with me?" Tai smiled and outstretched his hand to her.

"I would love to Tai" Sora giggled and took his hand, whilst Tai nudged Matt.

"Oh I think that Tk and Ken want us Yolie" Kari said, figuring out Tai's plan.

"Do they?" Yolie asked but Kari nudged her slightly "Oh right" Yolie then smiled and walked over to the others with Kari, whilst Mimi looked at them oddly.

"So Matt, I hear you have a band" Mimi broke the silence

"Yeah, we're pretty big actually" Matt smiled

"I always knew that the great Yamato Ishida would be famous" Mimi giggled slightly, and Matt smiled

"C'mon Matt say it, say it!" Matt's head screamed.

"Why am I asking him stupid questions, I should just ask him to dance" Mimi thought as she looked into his eyes.

"Would you like to dance?" they both then said in unison, causing both of them of blush furiously.

"Ummm, yeah sure" Mimi then answered and Matt smiled taking her hand and leading her to the mini dance floor where Tai, Sora, Ken Yolie, Tk and Kari were. The song was upbeat, and had Tai doing some crazy moves, whilst Izzy and Jyou sat and talked.

"I wanna thank you for this" Mimi said as she and Matt both began to dance.

"It's ok, it was mostly Sora's and Yolie's idea. Are you glad your back?" Matt asked

"Yeah, I missed all of you, even Tai's bossiness, New York just doesn't compare to here" Mimi replied "Are you glad I'm back?" Mimi asked with a slight blush.

"I am now, I didn't realise how much you've changed, and how well…prettier you've got" Matt smiled and Mimi blushed more.

"I didn't realise how much you had changed either, Sora didn't tell me how cute you've got" Mimi blurted out to Matt's surprise.

"Really? I would have thought she would have mentioned that first" Matt laughed and Mimi smiled.

"Your getting like Tai" Mimi smiled

"Oh god no, please take that back!!" Matt groaned and Mimi giggled. Suddenly the music stopped and a slow romantic song began. Matt and Mimi's heart raced as they both looked at each other unable to decide what to do. Matt looked over to Tai who had his arms around Sora and was dancing slow, as was the others (apart from Izzy and Jyou, who were talking to the Digimon and Davis who was watching Kari dance with Tk). Matt had to decide quickly and so took Mimi's hands and placed them on his shoulder as he wrapped his around her slim waist.

Mimi didn't object for a moment, they both just gazed into each other eyes whilst slowly moving from side to side to the music. Mimi's mind raced with thoughts on Matt, and Matt's heartbeat raced when Mimi suddenly rested her head on his shoulders and drew her body closer to his.

Tai suddenly looked across the dance floor, and gasped when he saw Mimi and Matt slow dancing. He tapped Sora who smiled in delight when she saw her best friend in the arms of her boyfriends best friend.

"Oh my gosh" Sora whispered with a smiled "How did you do it?"

"Perseverance" Tai said "But they do look kinda cute together, maybe this is one trick that's finally paid off" Tai smiled

The song then ended, and everyone looked towards Mimi and Matt who were still dancing. Yolie squealed in delight, Ken and Kari both smiled at the sight, as Tk gave a little cheer.

Mimi and Matt both heard the little commotion and turned to see everyone looking at them.

"What?" Matt asked and everyone shrugged innocently. 

"Do you wanna go for a walk?" Matt then asked Mimi "To get away from everyone?"

"Yeah sure" Mimi agreed and walked into the forest with Matt as everyone watched them go.

Tai then began to follow but was stopped by Sora.

"No, Tai leave them" Sora said

"Oh c'mon" Tai smiled but Sora gave him a 'don't even think about going or we're through' look, and Tai backed down.

~*~

Mimi and Matt both walked into a clearing where the moon shone large above them.

"Er… Mimi?" Matt said turning to face her.

"Yeah" Mimi answered softly

"I haven't really done this before, but I want to ask you something" Matt said

"Yes…" 

"Well I was wondering, if you wanted to go out with me sometime, y'know on a kinda date" Matt mumbled and Mimi was taken back a little.

"If you don't want to then it's ok" Matt said but Mimi wrapped her arms around him and pressed her soft lips against his. Matt then wrapped his arms around Mimi and continued kissing her slowly. Their hearts pounded together as the kiss went on, and when they thought that they would both run out of breath, they slowly broke apart and gazed into eachothers eyes.

"So I can take that as a yes?" Matt smiled

"Yeah I think you can" Mimi smiled.

Suddenly the moonlight hit something in the forest that made it sparkle green. Mimi was dazzled by the light and began to walk over to it.

"Mimi where are you going?" Matt asked a little confused

"Don't you see that light?" Mimi asked still dazed by it.

"No?" Matt said as he followed Mimi.

She peered into a bush, and gasped as she saw a small emerald teardrop on a silver chain. Mimi picked it up and admired it.

"It's beautiful" Mimi smiled and Matt looked at it.

"Yeah, but where did it come from?" Matt asked

"Who cares? It's wonderful" Mimi smiled and put it on. Mimi suddenly took a step back as she felt a rush of energy run through her.

"Mimi are you ok?" Matt asked concernedly

"Hmm? Oh yes Matt I'm fine, just cold that's all" Mimi then smiled coming out from the gaze

"Take my jacket then" Matt offered and wrapped it around her.

"Thankyou" Mimi smiled and kissed him again, as the teardrop glowed a bright green.

~*~

A.N 

Ohhhh what's happened to Mimi??? Hehe review and next chapter will be posted. This is gonna turn dark and a little raunchy I think, but it all fits into the story.

Please review and tell me what you think and if I should continue! ^_^ Arigatou

Ja ne

~*Cherry Li*~


	2. The Calling

A.N 

Konachiwa, and welcome to chapter two of my dark and kinda weird fic, involving a very evil Mimi ^_^ but I wont give the plot away cos that's cruel! Anyho in the last chapter Mimi found a strange necklace with Matt whilst they were at her welcome home party, and its strange aura now took hold of our pure little Mimi!

~*Cherry Li*~

~*The Calling*~

Mimi and Matt walked up a small stairway up to Mimi's apartment, together. Mimi had always dreamed of being with Matt and now it was finally coming true, although it took 6 years to get there! Mimi blushed slightly when Matt took hold of her hands, just as she was opening the door. Matt smiled to her warmly and Mimi stopped and gazed into his ice blue eyes.

"That…erm…necklace looks really good on you Mimi" Matt murmured pushing his words out slowly.

"Thank you, it's weird how I found it though, fate I guess" Mimi smiled

"Like you and me?" Matt smiled drawing closer to her.

"No, I suppose me and you are like destiny" Mimi smiled with a slight blush that crept onto her cheeks. 

"Definitely" Matt whispered into her ear and made Mimi shudder as she felt his warm breath on her skin. Mimi was growing warmer and his body getting closer to hers wasn't helping.

"Then I suppose we should live our destiny" Mimi softly whispered back and Matt smiled, before drawing his lips close to hers and both sharing a soft kiss.

Mimi wrapped her arms around Matt's neck and pulled him closer as he placed his arms around Mimi's slim waist. A cool night breeze flowed past the couple and Mimi and Matt slowly broke away with a smile.

"I'll see you in school tomorrow?" Matt asked

"I'll be there" Mimi smiled and Matt kissed her one last time before walking away from Mimi's apartment, looking back slightly to see that his girlfriend was inside and safe.

"Girlfriend? Wow I love calling her that. No doubt I'm gonna get asked about her from dad after TK gets there. But I would love to tell him about her, besides they've met before, and geez if my dad likes Tai my dad will love anyone else" Matt smiled to himself as he took one last look at Mimi's apartment before turning a corner and heading home.

"Mom, dad!" Mimi called as she locked the door behind her. There was no answer and the place was dark. "Guess there asleep. Well that means I should to, gotta look good for Matt tomorrow" Mimi smiled then paused, "Matt, my boyfriend I guess, oh this is too cool, all the girls will hate me when I tell them. But who cares, as long as I'm with him…" Mimi thought but was interrupted by a whisper.

"Purity" a males voice whispered "Purity"

"What? Who said that?" Mimi asked a little frightened as she held a pillow from her bed. Suddenly there was silence and Mimi couldn't hear anything more. Suddenly the emerald teardrop on her necklace grew warmer and it shone slightly. Mimi looked down at it and picked it from her chest.

"Why is it glowing?" Mimi asked herself as she gazed at the glow.

"Purity" the voice whispered again to Mimi. Mimi's eyes then shone a slight emerald colour, and Mimi's head then fell back and she fainted to the floor.

~*~

Mimi fluttered her eyes open and gazed up at her powder pink ceiling. The sun shone brightly through her window and Mimi sat up clutching her head with a groan.

"Urgh, what happened? Oww my head hurts" Mimi moaned as she stumbled up from her bedroom floor. She then turned to her tall mirror and looked at herself. "Oh I better get washed and dressed, I look a mess" Mimi sighed as she fidgeted with her frizzy hair.

Mimi quickly had a shower and went through her wardrobe trying to decide what shoes she should wear with her new green uniform. "Hmm… these boots will go perfect with my uniform, oh and so will my necklace" Mimi beamed as she held the necklace in her hands. "Strange though I could have sworn a voice came to me last night, then again I could have imagined it" Mimi thought as she put on her uniform and brushed her hair. "I could have got a little over excited last night"

Mimi twirled to her mirror, and as she did a shadow merged into it. Mimi stopped still and stared at the mirror, but the shadow had disappeared, yet undetected by Mimi her necklace glowed slightly again.

"I'm going out of my mind!?" Mimi said to herself as she walked down stairs to the kitchen. "Morning Mom, Dad" Mimi then greeted pushing her thoughts to the side.

"Morning hunny" Mimi's mum smiled as she cooked 'something' in the kitchen.

"Did you have a good time last night?" her dad asked as he sipped his coffee.

"Yeah, it was great." Mimi smiled

"Did you meet anyone?" Mimi's mum asked with a smile.

"Er… well yes" Mimi blushed and sat down.

"Who?" her dad asked intrigued.

"Is it that brown bushy boy with those silly goggles on his head?" Mimi's mum asked

"No mum, I'm not seeing Tai. And besides he gave is goggles to Davis, y'know that boy you met at Christmas" Mimi said and drank her orange juice.

"Oh yes, that strange boy who wouldn't answer my question" Mimi's dad recalled "So if it isn't him then who?"

"Yamato" Mimi said 

"You mean Nancy's boy?" Mimi's mum asked

"Yeah, Matt Ishida, he has a little brother TK" Mimi smiled

"Oh I know him now, but wasn't he your friend?" Mimi's dad asked

"What's with these question?!" Mimi cried getting up "I've gotta go" Mimi said before running out of the door.

"Is she ok?" Mimi's dad asked as he saw his daughter leave quickly

"Maybe she's tired?"

~*~

Mimi walked along the path towards Obadiah High, lots of people stood gawking at her, which irritated Mimi a little, yet Mimi didn't concentrate on that, her thoughts were on her behaviour before. She would never yell at her parents like that, only for being curious, Mimi didn't understand why. Mimi sighed slightly as she approached the entrance of the school, she knew people were staring at her because she was new but Mimi didn't mind, she loved being the centre of attention and so Mimi smiled brightly and hugged her books a little to hide some nervousness.

"Hey beautiful" a voice smiled to Mimi and she swung round to see Matt standing behind her.

"Matt! Hi" Mimi smiled back, her heart pounding faster.

"I see you made it here. Ignore the guys, they all go funny when they see an angel" Matt said and Mimi blushed.

"You're getting cheesy now" Mimi giggled

"Yeah I know!" Matt laughed and took Mimi's hand "C'mon lets go and hook up with Tai and the others"

Mimi could feel her face burn when he clutched her hand, and smiled greatly once she saw a few girls gawking at the pair. "Yep that's right, Matt's mine" Mimi thought to herself as they walked down the corridor. She didn't know why she thought that, but it was true, Matt was hers, and no one was going to change that.

"Hey guys" Matt greeted breaking Mimi out of her train of thought.

"Hey" Mimi joined in cheerily.

"Ah so it's official I see?" Tai smiled devilishly as he saw Matt holding Mimi's hand

"Yep" Matt smiled to Mimi who blushed again.

"Awww I knew you two would hook up!" Sora smiled "Oh we can go on double dates now!"

"Yeah Sora that sounds great!" Mimi smiled and Tai sighed

"And what's wrong with that?" Matt asked Tai and Sora looked at him

"Tai?" Sora said 

"Um… nothing!" Tai quickly said knowing 'that look' from Sora always meant certain death if he said the wrong thing.

"So Mimi, how's your first say going?" Sora asked turning herself away from Tai

"Great thanks, although guys are giving me these funny looks" Mimi said

"Tell me who and I'll beat them up" Matt smiled

"Awww you'd do that for me? You're so sweet" Mimi said and kissed him on the cheek. Sora and Tai both looked at eachother oddly at Mimi's words.

"Did Mimi just say that Matt was sweet because he would fight someone?" Tai whispered to Sora

"Yeah, I think so. But we all know Mimi hates fighting, she wouldn't look when you and Matt were fighting back in the dig-world. Maybe we heard wrong" Sora replied and Tai shrugged

"Maybe"

A tiny flicker of light glowed from Mimi's necklace and Matt and the others noticed it.

"What was that?" Sora asked 

"Oh its my new necklace" Mimi smiled showing it to Sora

"Wow its beautiful" Sora answered

"Yeah but why did it glow just then?" Tai asked

"Maybe the light hit it?" Matt suggested

"Yes the light must have hit it" Mimi quickly replied and then shook her head wondering why she said it.

"That's very…." Matt began but was cut off by a shriek from behind him

"MATT!" Jun cried and gripped his loose arm.

"Jun get off me!" Matt cried and Mimi looked at Jun.

"Who are you?" Mimi asked a little angry.

"No, Who are you? And why are you holding my Matt's hand?" Jun asked 

"Excuse me? But I'm dating Matt, so go take your little fantasy some where else and tell it to someone who really cares" Mimi snapped then pulled an astounded Matt in for a kiss. Sora and Tai were gob smacked at what Mimi had just said, and Jun gritted her teeth and stormed away a little upset.

"Wow, I think that told her" Tai gasped as Mimi and Matt broke apart.

"You should definitely stay with me" Matt smiled and Mimi blushed

"I don't think you'll be seeing her again in a hurry" Sora commented " But Mimi, I've never heard you like that"

"I know, I don't know what came over me, she just really ticked me off" Mimi shrugged, and then the bell rang.

"Oh better get to class. Mimi meet me after school at the gates, ok?" Matt asked as they began to walk to school.

"I'll be there" Mimi smiled.

~*~

The whole day had gone fast for Mimi. She was already popular with most of the school, and she was the envy of the girls once they knew that she was dating the great lead singer Yamato Ishida. The teachers liked her because she was bright, and Mimi thought that her first day went pretty well, and now for the best part, Matt.

Mimi walked towards the gates and noticed that Matt wasn't there yet. Mimi checked her watch, then sat down under a cherry blossom tree and waited.

Soon an hour had past and everyone had left the school, yet Mimi was still there waiting for Matt to turn up. Mimi sighed and clenched her fists; he wasn't coming. Tears escaped her eyes and streamed down her soft face, why wasn't he here? Mimi thought nearly demanding. Mimi checked her watch again and decided to give up, she picked herself up and ran home, tears blurring her vision and escaping from her face and onto her body. As Mimi ran inside, a single tear fell onto her emerald necklace and it glowed brightly, causing her bedroom mirror to reflect the light back into her room. Mimi shielded her eyes from the light but it seemed to be calling for her, and then a deep voice echoed through her room.

"Purity, come to me" the voice said and Mimi opened her eyes.

"Who, who are you?" Mimi asked

"Come to me" the voice continued

"No" Mimi cried as tears still streamed down her face.

"I know your pain, come to me, know you greatness" the voice called and Mimi walked towards the mirror. "Yes, come to me"

"No" Mimi mumbled as she touched her mirror and it seemed liquid like in texture.

"You will come to me!" the voice cried and the necklace glowed green again. Mimi's eyes widened with a green glow, and she walked through the mirror towards the voice.

~*~

A.N 

Ohhhh what's gonna happen to Mimi? And who is this voice? And what does he have planned for our pure ickle Mimi? Review with ideas, comments and stuff! ^_^ Arigatou.

Note: this fic will become dark and a little disturbing so you have been warned in advance, so don't flame me!!

~*Cherry Li*~


	3. The Dark Side

A.N 

Konachiwa! Chapter three of my odd fic is here!! I'm probably the only one pleased about it! ^_^ Ah well any way from now one this fic will be a little raunchy, and I don't know if I'm good at doing that type of thing, so please don't flame me, I'm just trying to get the story across! Enough of me babbling, if you like any of my fics then review and email me, cos I love it when you do!!

~*Cherry Li*~

~*The Calling*~

Mimi's eyes began to go back to their original hazel colour, and she blinked a few times to get her eyes focused to the dark and cold room that she now found herself in.

"Where am I?" Mimi asked herself as she looked around, noticing that her mirror was behind her as was her room, yet she seemed to be in a totally different place.

"Ah I see you have made it digi-destined" a familiar voice said through the shadows.

"Who are you, why did you bring me here!" Mimi cried to the shadow

"I am hurt that you can't remember an old friend" the voice cackled. "You and those digi-brats spent so much time with me"

"You are no old friend! Show yourself!" Mimi ordered, yet still a little frightened.

"As you wish" the voice laughed darkly and walked into the light slowly. Mimi's eyes widened in fear.

"Piedmon! We… we destroyed you!" Mimi gasped

"Ha! You digi-twits couldn't destroy me, or my friends" Piedmon smiled and turned towards the darkness again where a round bat-like thing flew towards them and red evil eyes glowed all around the room.

"Wha…what is going on? We all destroyed you" Mimi cried as tears glistened over her eyes " Why have you brought me here?"

"She doesn't exactly catch on, does she?" Demi-Devimon said with a twisted smile.

"We did not bring you here, but I see now why the master did" Piedmon smiled and lifted Mimi's chin up.

"Get off me!" Mimi cried and pulled herself away from Piedmon's grip.

"Now, now Piedmon, that's no way to treat our guest" A dark voice said from behind them. The red eyes disappeared and Piedmon bowed and walked away from Mimi.

"That voice? You're the one who brought me here!" Mimi cried as she backed against the cold stone wall.

"Very good you are catching on" the voice smiled as it came into the light.

"Who are you?" Mimi asked

A dark tall figure walked into the light, his dark cape and clothes covered part of his muscular body. He had raven coloured hair and ice blue eyes that glowed in the light, high lighting his dark yet mysterious handsomeness. He then smiled to Mimi as he walked towards her, showing her his vampire fangs. Mimi began to breath heavy as he approached her; she knew that she had just stepped into big trouble.

"Don't be frightened of me Purity, you should recognise me, but then again I am different, as are you" He smiled caressing her teary cheek.

"I…I don't know you, let me go…please" Mimi sobbed quietly as she stood still against the wall.

"All in good time, your not ready to go back yet. But I should introduce myself… I am DarkMyotismon" Mimi gasped slightly when he said his name; she couldn't believe that he was back…again.

"How did you come back, we destroyed you" Mimi cried

"As Piedmon has told you, you failed to destroy us completely. Our soul still was there, yet mine grew stronger and I took on this new and might I say better from. Piedmon, Demi-Devimon, and my minions, Vampiremon now serve me and we will soon enslave all Digimon and plunge the digital world into darkness." DarkMyotismon explained.

"Why am I here, killing me will only bring the others here to destroy you" Mimi yelled

"You are not here to be destroyed, you are here to join me" DarkMyotismon smiled.

"Never" Mimi said

"I know that you won't join me from your own free will, and that is why I will take it from you" DarkMyotismon said

"You will never turn me against my friends" Mimi cried

"Oh dear Purity, you call those digi-brats your friends? You are far better than they, yet they push you aside and think of you as weak. I know you are not weak, you are stronger than all of them, yet there is one thing holding you back" DarkMyotismon began.

"What?" Mimi asked taking in his story.

"Your purity and goodness"

"What?! No that's who I am!" Mimi cried.

"No, you are more than that, by turning to the dark side and joining me, you and I can rule _both_ worlds" DarkMyotismon smiled and Mimi quietened, thoughtfully.

"He's good" Demi-Devimon whispered to Piedmon, who nodded.

"Mimi, by the power I can give you, you can crush your enemies and show those 'friends' of yours who the most power fullest is" DarkMyotismon said as he led Mimi to the centre of the room in front of a large window which showed the entire digital world. "You and I can rule both worlds together. I chose you through the necklace"

Mimi gazed at the digital world and her emerald necklace, she then thought about her friends and Digimon, and how they always underestimated her.

"I'll join you" Mimi whispered and DarkMyotismon smiled from behind her.

"You have made the right decision" DarkMyotismon smiled and brushed his hand through Mimi's hair. Mimi could feel his cold breath on her bare shoulders and she shivered. She then thought of Matt, her love.

"NO! I don't want this" Mimi cried trying to break away, yet DarkMyotismon gripped her arm and her neck.

"Too late" he whispered before digging his fangs into her bare neck. Within a minute DarkMyotismon brought his fangs out from Mimi's skin, and she dropped to the floor, lifeless.

"Is it done, master?" Piedmon asked

"Yes, take her back into the real world. Within 24 hours she will completely evil and only answer to me, and the necklace will suck out every ounce of goodness and purity from her" DarkMyotismon smiled looking down at Mimi's body, as Piedmon lifted her into his arms. "We will then join her in the real world, once we have taken over the digital world, and take over there world as the digi-destined watch their precious Mimi destroy everything" DarkMyotismon laughed darkly.

"What about the ancient text?" Demi-Devimon asked as Piedmon began to walk towards the mirror.

"In one night the eclipse will happen, and the ritual will be performed on the girl, she is perfect for it" DarkMyotismon smiled and Piedmon and Demi-Devimon nodded understandingly. Piedmon then turned back towards the mirror and walked through it, holding Mimi in his arms.

~*~

"C'mon Mimi pick up" Matt called down the phone, yet no one picked up the phone and he slammed it down with frustration.

"Hey Matt, calm down!" TK said as he walked into the apartment. "What's up?"

"I had to see the head about my grades and so I missed my meeting with Mimi, so I'm trying to get a hold of her to explain but she's not answering" Matt replied as he sat down on his sofa.

"Well go see her, that's what I do when me and Kari have an argument" TK advised

"That's not a bad idea" Matt said and got up "But I'm taking lessons on love by my little brother!" Matt laughed

"Hey I'm not that little anymore!" TK said in his defence.

"Ok, tell dad that I might be late, it all depends on if Mimi accepts my apology" Matt said then walked out of the door.

"Sure no probs!" TK smiled then sat down to watch tv.

~*~

Matt walked up to the Tachikawa's apartment door and knocked on it. After a little while the door swung open and Mrs Tachikawa opened the door smiling.

"Hi Mrs Tachikawa, is Mimi home?" Matt asked.

"Oh you must be Yamato, wow you've grown up" Mrs Tachikawa smiled and Matt blushed "Yes Mimi's up in her room, just go up there"

"Arigatou" Matt smiled and walked upstairs towards Mimi's room.

Matt tapped on the pinkish door lightly and carefully opened it. He then smiled as he saw Mimi sleeping peacefully on her bed, her hair sprawled across her pink pillow and her emerald necklace resting on her chest. Matt carefully walked over to her and sat on the edge of her bed, softly stroking her cheek.

"Mimi, Mimi, wake up its Matt" Matt softly whispered and Mimi stirred slightly. Matt then bent down and kissed her on her cheek.

"Matt?" Mimi asked as her eyes fluttered open

"Good evening" Matt smiled "Listen I'm sorry that I left you hanging around, I had to see the head and he just kept me there for ages. Do you forgive me?" Matt asked as Mimi sat up.

"Of course" Mimi smiled and Matt hugged her. Mimi then gave an evil grin and her eyes glowed a bright green for a second as she hugged Matt tightly. "But your forgiveness won't last long" Mimi thought

~*~

Matt, Tai, Izzy, Jyou and Sora talked besides their lockers as they waited for the bell to ring and school to start.

"Any news about the digi-world?" Tai asked Izzy

"Well the others are going this afternoon, to check up on things" Izzy replied

"I hope nothings wrong though, I can't miss studying for my finals" Jyou sighed

"Jyou, you've been studying for these exams all your life, well I think, you know you should really get out more" Sora advised

"I'd rather not" Jyou smiled and flicked through another book.

"So wheres Meems Matt?" Tai asked as Matt stared off into space

"What? Oh I don't know she might be late today, she was really tired last night" Matt answered and Tai smiled

"Oh tired? What did you do to her?"

"Tai shut up" Sora said and nudged him in the stomach.

"Ow" Tai cried and the others laughed

"Looks like Sora rules him" Izzy smiled and Tai grunted.

Suddenly a chorus of 'wolf whistles' and remarks flowed through the corridor as Mimi walked through. She was wearing her skirt really high that matched her high knee boots, and her blouse was tight around her chest and low. The digi-destined turned to see what was causing this and gasped when the saw Mimi, especially Matt.

"Hey guys" Mimi smiled and the lads looked at her.

"Meems, you look, really nice" Tai grinned and Sora nudged him harder.

"Mimi, why are you dressed like that?" Sora asked 

"Because I want to" Mimi glared at Sora making her feel unusually uncomfortable.

"Mimi don't you think your showing a little too much flesh, I mean for school" Matt said a little concerned about what his girlfriend looked like

"I don't think you rule me Yamato, I am more powerful than you" Mimi snapped yet phased the last bit out. Matt and the others looked at each other because of Mimi's words.

"Er…Mimi are you ok?" Jyou asked

"Why of course Jyou, thank you for asking" Mimi smiled as she walked past Jyou and kissed him on the cheek.

"Is she ill?" Sora asked as Mimi walked off

"What do you mean by that?" Jyou asked to Mimi's defence, which startled everyone.

"Excuse me Jyou, she's my girlfriend and I think that she might be a little ill" Matt yelled to Jyou

"Leave her alone Yamato, your always trying to take over!" Jyou threatened and went closer to Matt.

"Guys cool it!" Tai called as he went in between the two "Just calm down! Class is starting now"

"Yeah fine" Matt said claming down

"Whatever" Jyou sneered and walked off.

"It must be catching" Sora said as she watched Jyou walking off.

"I don't get how Jyou would get like this, or Mimi" Izzy said confused

"Well he better leave Mimi alone, or I'll kill him," Matt said and he stormed off to find Mimi.

"We better get to class, we'll figure this out later" Tai suggested and the others agreed.

~*~

A.N 

Ohhh Mimi's getting bad already and why is Matt and Jyou fighting? Will DarkMyotismon rule the digi-world and the real world with Mimi, or will the DD's stop him in time? Review and tell me your views on this story, and what you think of the plot line, cos I love feedback!

Arigatou 

~*Cherry Li*~

P.S. Read 'Digitally Mimi' and 'Teen Dream' ^_~ 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx   


	4. Bloody Vengence

A.N 

Ohayo, sorry for the long space of time not posting a new chapter, but hey I've been a busy gal! Ne ho, thanks for all my reviews, saying that you really like this, I like this as well its one of my favourites, so I'm gonna be putting a lot of effort into this just for you! ^_^

Disclaimer:  If I owned Digimon, I wouldn't be here writing about my ideas, my ideas would be on tv! ^_~

~*Cherry Li*~

~*The Calling*~

"What's happening to me?" Mimi asked herself as she looked into the schools bathroom mirror. The pendent suddenly grew green again and a whisper echoed through her mind.

"Embrace the darkness, embrace the darkness…"

Mimi closed her eyes tightly and breathed in and out trying to get rid of the voice, yet it grew louder as the pendants glow increased. Mimi felt a rush of emotions and memories, mostly from the digital world where the digi-destined were complaining about her or yelling at her, she tightened her fists as she felt emotions of hatred, lust, fear and vengeance take over her.

"Embrace it, embrace the darkness" the voice cried and Mimi's eyes shot open and the necklace ceased its glowing.

"Embrace the darkness" Mimi repeated with a cold tone.

"What are you doing here doofus. If you're here to steal _my_ man, then you've picked the wrong girl" Jun snickered as she walked into the bathroom noticing Mimi. Mimi's eyes flickered green, and hatred and vengeance burned through her. Mimi felt a voice push her to the limit and sneered at Jun.

"No, _you've _picked the wrong girl" Mimi snapped and Jun gave out a laugh.

"Whatever prancy, now get out of the way, before I'll do something that I'll enjoy" Jun said as she barged passed Mimi.

Mimi gritted her teeth and swung round, and held her right hand out towards Jun.

"You've made you're last comment, bitch" Mimi sneered and Jun turned to Mimi and saw a flash of green in her eyes. All next that could be heard was a painful scream, then silence.

~*~

Sora, Matt and Tai sat at the back of class whilst the teacher talked about the history of Japan. They felt as though they could sleep right through this period, yet they always felt that during History.

"Where's Mimi?" Sora asked Matt quietly as she noticed the empty seat.

"I don't know, but I know I've got a splitting headache" Matt sighed holding his head.

"Must be from all that bashing you and Jyou were doing this morning" Tai said

"What?" Matt asked

"Don't you remember, you Jyou and fighting over Mimi" Sora said trying to jumpstart Matt's memory

"What about Jyou, was he wanting Mimi?" Matt said

"Mr Ishida, we're doing the history of Japan, not the history of your love life, so can you please shut up" Mr Hoko called and Matt sunk into his chair as small laughs streamed through the room, yet suddenly came to an abrupt stop as the door swung open.

"Sorry I'm late" Mimi said "I had to take care of something" she then smiled darkly.

"That is no excuse Miss Tachikawa" Mr Hoko said and Mimi walked up to him.

"I really am very sorry" Mimi smiled and gazed into his eyes. Mr Hoko suddenly became entranced by her as a shimmer of green captured his eyes.

"That is ok Miss Tachikawa" Mr Hoko said as though he was programmed to. "You may sit down"

"Thank you" Mimi smiled and walked to the back as everyone looked at her, with mixed emotions.

"Mimi are you Ok? I looked everywhere for you, but I couldn't find you" Matt quietly asked

 "Oh I had to deal with a small problem, but it's sorted now" Mimi smiled and Matt smiled back to her.

"Oh remember guys, we're meeting the others after, for a meeting before they go to the digi-world" Tai said

"The digi-world? Why?" Mimi asked quickly

"You know, so we can check how everything is going, not that it matters nothing happens any more" Sora sighed

"Oh, right" Mimi smiled and then turned back to the black board.

~*~

"She is easily being taken over, master" Piedmon said as he approached a large throne like chair that sat before a large window.

"Yes, it seems that she is more willing than I thought, though this is better than I had hoped. She will make the perfect mate and queen, and those brats will suffer from it" DarkMyotismon laughed 

"Er boss, the Vampiremon have told me that most of the digi-world had been taken over, just primary village to go." Demi-Devimon spoke as he fluttered to the dark lords side.

"Good, even if those dig-brats find out that the digi-world has completely been turned over to the dark side, they will still not be able to stop me, once the ritual is completed tonight" DarkMyotismon smiled

"Then we get to take over the other world?" Piedmon asked

"Yes, which will be easy seems as those humans are so easy to take over, and from the ritual, no-one can stop the darkness"

~*~

Mimi and Matt walked towards the group, hand in hand, as did Tai and Sora. The group consisted of the old and new digi destined and they seemed to all have a worried look on their faces.

"Hey guys whats up?" Tai asked

"Bad news" Yolie sighed

"What's happened?" Sora asked

"The digi world has been taken over by a dark force" Ken replied

"Yeah, and most of the good Digimon have been reported to have turned well bad" TK said and Tai, Sora and Matt gasped

"What can we do?" Matt asked

"Yeah I say we kick the butt of whoever's don't this!" Tai cried

"I agree with Tai" Kari agreed

"Yeah me too" Davis quickly replied and TK gave him a look.

"It's not so easy, Gennai has told me that this new evil is the most power fullest source that he has ever seen. He has minions that can enslave hundreds of Digimon, they go by the name of Vampiremon and they hunt in a large pack" Izzy stated whilst showing the others a picture of a Vampiremon.

"Wow, wouldn't want to see him in a dark alley" TK said

"Or a pack of them" Kari said

"Well who's this dark force then?" Jyou asked

"Well according to Gennai, the henchmen of this dark force is Piedmon and Demi-Devimon" Izzy sighed and the original digi destined apart from Mimi gasped

"Piedmon? Demi-Devimon?" I thought we destroyed those jerks" Sora cried

"Who are they?" Yolie asked

"Piedmon was the head of the dark masters and Demi-Devimon was the minion of Myotismon" Kari said 

"Not a nice guys then?" Davis said

"Not if you want to die then no" Matt sighed

"Wait a minute, if Demi-Devimon is there then wouldn't…no it can't be" Sora said

"What?" Tai asked

"Sora's right, the two Digimon are the henchmen of a really bad and powerful Digimon called… DarkMyotismon" Izzy exclaimed

"DarkMyotismon!" everyone cried out, and people stared oddly at them.

"How many times must we kill this bastard!" Tai cried angrily

"He just suddenly risen and now the whole digi-world is in danger" Izzy said

"Do you think that he can get into our world, again?" Ken asked

"No, not unless he has a portal and there are none around" Izzy replied and everyone breathed a sigh of relief

"Mimi, you're a little quiet, are you ok?" Yolie asked and everyone turned to her

"I'm fine, but why do we have to go? I mean it's another world why don't you let DarkMyotismon have it" Mimi said and everyone stared at her in astonishment.

"Mimi? Why did you…" Matt started but was cut off by the sound of an ambulance and police cars racing up to the school.

"What's going on?" Jyou asked

"Dunno, let's go check it out" Tai said and the gang ran to the school as Mimi walked a little slower behind, with an evil smile on her face.

They all reached the entrance of the school and saw a histerical girl crying on the steps as a policeman talked to her, and the ambulance drivers carting a body in a black bag away from the school and into the ambulance.

"What the hell's happened?" Tai gasped as the others stared horrifically at the body bag being taken away.

"Alright kids, stay away" a police officer said to the gang

"What's happened?" Matt asked

"I'm afraid I can't tell you, even if I wanted to" the police officer said and walked away.

"What was that about?" Ken said

"Matt, TK? What are you doing here?" Mr Ishida asked as he walked over to the gang with his news crew.

"We just heard this commotion and wanted to know what happened. What are you doing here?" Matt asked

"I just got this phone call about a girl who was found in the toilets, hanging upside down, and her head decapitated. Apparently it was done with a blunt object so it was slow and probably painful" Mr Ishida said, and everyone turned white

"Didn't she scream?" Yolie asked

"No, she couldn't her voice box was ripped out as was her tongue" the camera man said "Kinda freaky isn't it?"

"Who was the girl?" Matt asked

"They don't know yet. Anyway you take everyone out of here. And go home, the killer is probably still out there" Mr Ishida said

"What kind of evil person would do this?" Kari cried and Mimi hid her smile.

"Well we've got bigger things to worry about" Izzy said and held his laptop open.

"Yeah you're right" Tai said as Kari held out her digi-vice.

"Digi-port open!" Kari cried and it sucked the gang into the computer to face the dark lord and his minions, unbeknown to them that one of their biggest threats was already with them.

~*~

A.N.

And that's the end of that chapter, so review and tell me what you think, I don't mind your honest opinion, but as I always say 'If you've got nothing good to say, then don't say nothing at all'. Then again if I don't many reviews, I'll think that people dislike it?! Ahh I'm confusing myself now!! ^_^ . Any ho, review and read my other fics!

Arigatou

~*Cherry Li*~


	5. The Dark side (part I)

A.N 

Ohayo!! I'm back again with a favourite of mine, it's getting really interesting now, and I left you at a cliffy, evil me ^_^. Thanks for your reviews by the way, especially 'Kendra' for your little dance ^_~. Lol, anyhow on with the dark and disturbing fic, and from now on it will be violent and limey/lemony, yet I can't write them very well so they'll be basic, so no flames!!

Arigatou

~*Cherry Li*~

~*The Calling*~

"What the hell's happened here" Tai gasped as the others looked on to the burnt and black digital world. They had landed near the forest, yet a forest it was not, only ashes were left of the once green and fertile land.

"We better get our Digimon and then find out" Kari advised and the others nodded.

"Perfect, my dark lord had destroyed the hopes of all of the digital world, and soon he shall take over our world. All I need is for him to call me" Mimi thought to herself as she followed the others through the black ash mounds.

"Where do you think they are?" Matt asked Mimi, who was staring at the dusty ground. "Mimi?"

"What??!! Oh gomen ne, Matt. I was just thinking about who had done this" Mimi smiled sweetly and Matt bought it.

"Oh yeah, me too, but do you think that the others would be around here?"

"Doubt it, Gennai said that they came into hiding with him. Yet they all watched the torture and destruction of many Digimon and their homes" Izzy replied

"Let's just hope we get their in time" Ken sighed as did the others, hoping that their Digimon were alive and well.

~*~

"Sire, the children and the girl are here" a Vampiremon informed DarkMyotismon as he stood before the large glass window, which showed the burning and dark digital world.

"Perfect, the digi destined need to know who they're facing with" DarkMyotismon smiled

~*~

The group trudged through the potentially dangerous forest until the light of the burning once Primary Village caused them to stop. The all gasped and the screams and heat coming from the once peaceful part of the digital world. They all then saw the Vampiremon leading black Digimon away from the village towards a towering castle.

"That wasn't there before" Yolie observed

"Well neither were those guys" TK replied and the others agreed

"In some small amount of time, during the space since we last visited and now, DarkMyotismon must have risen and began to destroy the entire digital world" Izzy stated

"But why?" Sora asked

"Maybe because he wanted to have a different darker digital world to the other one" Matt said

"Yeah remember this happened during the battle with the dark masters, primary village was totally destroyed, isn't that right Mimi" Jyou said

"Hmm?? Yeah" Mimi mumbled

"Meems, are you ok?" Tai asked

"Yeah you've been a little funny ever since you got into class" Matt said

"Maybe it's a girls problem" Davis butted in

"Shut it Davis" Yolie growled and Davis backed down.

As the arguing erupted, Mimi closed her eyes, feeling a pulsating sense that she had to concentrate on. Her necklace began to flicker green, and Mimi lost all sense on where she was, the voice had empowered her.

"Mimi…Go to the primary village. Lure the digi destined to there, I'll be waiting. Do not recon ciliate with me, until the time" the voice spanned through her mind. Once the message was clear and understood, Mimi bolted her eyes open and got up from the dusty ground.

"Mimi where are you going?" everyone asked

"Follow me, there's someone out their" Mimi whispered and the others glanced at each other. They then shrugged and followed Mimi into the burning village.

"Are you sure there's someone here Mimi" Davis asked

"Yeah no one's here" Tai said

"Ah but you are mistaken, Digi doomed" a voice boomed all around the group

"Who the hell…" Matt cried as a wind circulated everyone and a shadow a little taller than them emerged in front of them.

"Is that DarkMyotismon?" Yolie asked quietly

"Think so" Ken replied a little nervously.

"You bastard, why have you destroyed the digi world!" Tai cried. Suddenly the wind picked up and the human form of DarkMyotismon stood proud before the others. Mimi's heart raced as she gazed into his eyes.

"Do not, tempt me" the voice echoed through her mind, and Mimi smiled to him.

"You digi destined don't even know who you are dealing with. I am the most destructive and power fullest Digimon ever created, you can not comprehend the amount of suffering you will endure, once I reign" DarkMyotismon said

"Once you reign? You can't rule the digital world!" Matt cried

"Ah but you do not understand" DarkMyotismon laughed and raised his hands. Suddenly from behind him Piedmon and Demi-Devimon emerged followed by a small army of Vampiremon.

"Ahhhhh" Yolie, Sora and Kari cried.

"Get them" DarkMyotismon ordered and the raced towards the group.

"TAI!" a voice came from behind and Agumon and the other Digimon appeared just in time.

"Agumon" Tai cried

"Digi-volve" the others then cried to their digimon apart from Mimi who stayed where she was. Palmon gazed at Mimi, and stood by her side.

The other digimon raced into battle, throwing all their power to the Vampiremon, whilst the others watched in hope. The fully digi-volved digimon attacked the Vampiremon, and to the surprise of the digimon and digi-destined they all fled away not going near Mimi who stood in the middle of the battle.

"Mimi get out of there!" Matt cried yet Mimi stood where she was. DarkMyotismon smiled at this and approached Mimi, as Piedmon and Demi-Devimon watched with wonder as they stopped the digimon's attacks with ease.

"They're getting stronger" Wargreymon cried and the other digmon agreed.

"No you're getting weaker!" Piedmon cackled.

"MIMI!" the digi-destined cried as DarkMyotismon stopped infront of Mimi. Mimi looked up and smiled to him, whilst Palmon jumped infront of her and readied her attack. DarkMyotismon engulfed his cape around Mimi as the others watched in horror, he then disappeared with Piedmon and Demi-devimon leaving a collapsed Mimi on the dusty ground.

"Mimi" Matt gasped as he ran to her. "Why didn't you digi-volve and protect her" Matt asked palmon who was weeping.

"I…I don't know, I felt as though she was safe, she didn't give off the aura that she was in danger. I don't know why, but I couldn't" Palmon wept and sank to the side of the unconscious Mimi.

"It's ok, we'll figure this out" Sora reassured her as the others joined them with the rookie digimon.

"Yeah, is she ok?" Yolie asked

"Yeah she's ok I hope. We should get home before he comes back" Matt replied and the others nodded.

"We should also bring our digimon back, we don't want them siding with the enemy that's all we need" TK advised

"Ok with me" Patamon chirped. Matt lifted Mimi into his arms and Gabumon and Palmon closely followed the pair as Ken opened the digi port and they all returned to the 'safety' of their home world.

~*~

"Tonight….tonight….tonight…remember…your time is near"

~*~

A.N 

Gomen ne, to leave it there but part two will be soon. But I need to go somewhere and I want something for you to read so you can review for me!! ^_^. Anyho, if you have any comments of ideas email me: blucat_silvermoon@hotmail.com .

Arigatou

~*Cherry Li*~


	6. The Dark side part II

A.N 

Ohayo minna san! Uh Oh, I'm on a kinda lemony/limey chapter so if you are too young to understand it, get the hell outta my fic! Just kiddin!!! ^_~. Anyho, I'm not one of the bestest lemon writers out there, in fact I'm quite crap at it, well I think so, so don't flame me for trying! But as I said before I don't like the graphic smutty lemons, as they're just too crude in my mind. Stupid I know but I have morals!! So it will be short and not too graphic with descriptions, as I'll only embarrass myself!

Now that I've finished my babbling, you can move on and read…at your peril!!! Mwahahaha ^_^

Remember to review

~*Cherry Li*~

~*The Calling*~

The digi-destined arrived safely back at the school gates, with Mimi still unconscious, and the police and news crew still reporting on the terrible incident earlier that day.

"Still filming then?" Davis said as they looked over to the film crew.

"Looks like it. I wonder who that poor girl was?" Sora asked

"Yeah, we might even know her" Tai sighed and the others bit their lips.

"Well, I should get Mimi home, she seems ok. Maybe he just put a spell on her that whacked her out" Matt said as he looked down at the peaceful Mimi in his arms.

"Wait, I've just got a email from Gennai" Izzy said and everyone turned to him.

"What about?" TK asked

"It seems as though the first track of a darkness rising was…" Izzy began

"When?" Jyou asked

"During Mimi's party" Izzy finished

"What?" They all chorused

"So whilst we were away partying he rose?" Biyomon asked

"Yeah" Izzy replied "It seems he was able to draw energy from a power source of some kind, yet Gennai is unclear about what"

"Is he still using it?" Agumon asked

"Yeah, if he isn't then that's bad right?" Tai asked

"Well no and yes. He is still using this power source but only a small amount to what he was using before. And well this could still make him weaker or…"

"Stronger" Ken finished him off and Izzy nodded.

"We better destroy him before he thinks about coming to our world" Davis cried

"Yeah, if he does we might not be able to stop him" Matt sighed

"Don't worry, we're still here, we'll stop him" Gabumon smiled

"But I still have a bad feeling about this" Gatomon said and everyone turned to her

"Why?" Kari asked

"Well Myotismon had the power to influence the mind, and you say this DarkMyotismon has 10 times the power of Myotismon, that means that he can control more minds in a lesser space of time" Gatomon answered

"So the events that happened the first time with Myotismon might happen again only bigger" Tai asked

"Well we must remember that he doesn't have a portal like last time, we destroyed it so no digimon could get out, unless there's one I don't know about. I'll email Gennai to see if he can help" Izzy suggested

"Good idea" Tentomon said

"Matt, TK, what's going on?" Matt's dad asked as he came up from behind them alone.

"Dad?" TK and Matt cried

"Why are your digimon here? Is something wrong?" Matt's dad asked

"No, no it's nothing" Matt lied and his dad then looked down to see Mimi in his arms.

"I don't think that's nothing, is she ok?"

"She just need rest, I'm taking her back now" Matt explained

"Any news on the girl?" Sora asked

"They've identified the body but they're not releasing any names until the parents and family know" Matts dad replied

"Oh god, the poor family" Yolie sighed

"The poor girl" Ken corrected her and Yolie nodded.

"Davis!" a voice called from a distance

"Mom? Aw damn I bet it's my turn to cook and she's come to give me an ear full better go, Ja" Davis said whilst picking up demi veemon.

"Ja" the others waved to him as he met with his mother who wore a worried and sad expression

"Wonder what's up?" Tai said.

"Probably nothing, c'mon lets go, we'll meet up tomorrow and sort this out" Izzy suggested and the others agreed, before departing their separate ways, all wondering what lay in store for them.

~*~

"The digital world is now ready for your control my lord" Piedmon said as he approached DarkMyotismon

"Good" he spoke softly whilst rubbing his forefinger over his chin.

"The eclipse of the moon is tonight, is that the time?" Demi-Devimon asked as he entered the room.

"Yes, the time is drawing close. I will have to use up most of my power on the girl and to enter the earth world, though my power will regain itself once the ritual I over and the world will be mine" DarkMyotismon smiled

"What will you do with the digi-destined?" Piedmon asked

"I'll leave that for Mimi to decide. It might be fun to see a digi-destined murder the digi-destined" DarkMyotismon laughed.

"What shall we do until then boss?" Demi-Devimon asked

"You watch the girl carefully, then wait until it is time. Piedmon, you will round up the army and lead them into battle. We shall take over that world within days" DarkMyotismon replied with a smile.

~*~

Matt carefully walked to Mimi's house with her in his arms, whilst Palmon and Gabumon walked with him underneath a blanket. A slow fog began to creep up and an eerie chill flowed though the air.

"Better get her home fast" Matt thought as he shivered slightly. "I hope she's ok, but she does look so peaceful and beautiful laying their"

"Hey Matt" Gabumon interrupted him

"Yeah?"

"What's happening?" Gabumon asked as he and Palmon pointed to the sky.

"Nani?" Matt asked himself as he looked up. He then saw the beginnings of a lunar eclipse "It's just an eclipse, where the moon and the sun are aligned together. Geez I really do pay attention in class". Suddenly Mimi stirred in Matt's arms, her face crinkled and she muttered words that Matt couldn't quite hear.

"Is she ok?" Palmon asked frantically

"Yeah, she must be having a dream that's all. We're here now. Palmon take care of Mimi ok. I'll come round with Gabumon tomorrow so tell her ok?" Matt asked and Palmon nodded before he knocked on the door, and was led in by Mrs Tachikawa.

~*~

"Ok so the boss wants me to check on the girl, considering I'm the only one small enough to fit through the mini portal he opened. So I go check on her, see if she's up and about, then report back to the boss" Demi-Devimon told himself as a reminder. He then flew down outside Mimi's window and peered inside it, to find the lights on and Mimi's mum and dad placing her into her pink bed and putting Palmon beside her. He watched as her parents walked out of the room switching of the lights, and Palmon watching her as she still slept.

"Damn two things wrong; firstly that digimon is here and watching over her, and second, the girl hasn't woken up yet" Demi-Devimon sighed. "Looks like I need to take action"

Palmon sighed as she watched her best friend toss and turn in her slumber, it wasn't like Mimi to have bad dreams, and it wasn't like Mimi to just stand there during the battle. Palmon was getting more and more worried. Suddenly a tapping noise came from outside her bedroom window. Palmon curiously walked over to the open window and poked her head out. She then suddenly screamed as Demi-Devimon pushed her off balance and she fell to the ground in a heap, leaving Mimi helpless.

~*~

"Have you seen the coming eclipse?" Sora asked Tai as she talked to him on the phone.

"Yeah, and this fog is getting thicker, kinda reminds you of the first big battle" Tai joked as he looked outside with Kari and TK.

"Tai don't mess, what if it is?" Sora asked

"I doubt it is Sora, just relax, I'll see you tomorrow" Tai reassured her

"But Tai, it really is resembling it" Kari said

"Yeah I don't like the feel of this" Gatomon shivered and Patamon wrapped a wing around her.

"Will you all chill, fog happens ok. Geez it's not like a dark evil threat is just about to be unleashed onto the world and were all doomed to die" Tai said folding his arms and the others sweat dropped.

~*~

Deep in the darkness of Mimi's room, a burst of green light lightened the room and awoke Mimi. Her eyes were dark and she sat up in bed and looked around the room.

"Master?" she called and the necklace grew brighter.

"Go to the top of Odabiah school, I shall meet you there, my queen" a voice echoed through her mind. Mimi nodded and smiled to herself. She then got up and walked towards her wardrobe.

"Great she's up, I'll go tell the boss" Demi-Devimon chirped and quickly flew away from the window, where a wounded Palmon lay unconscious.

~*~

"The eclipse is almost full, and the time for the retched humans is at an end, though they could be a use to me, in building my empire" DarkMyotismon laughed as he stood on the roof of Obadiah High, where thick fog flowed around him. "The portal will open with the combination of me and the purist destined, she will then hold the darkness within her, and the darkness shall rule this world forever"

"Boss" a voice interrupted DarkMyotismon's thoughts

"What is it?" he asked

"The purest girl is awake and is making her way here, she should be here soon" Demi-Devimon said

"Or even sooner" a voice came from behind them. DarkMyotismon turned around and smiled when he saw Mimi, dressed in a black short silk gown, and her hair draped over her shoulders, surrounding the emerald necklace that glowed.

"Leave us, go to Piedmon, and report that the time is close" DarkMyotismon smiled as he walked to Mimi taking her hand.

"Er…yeah" Demi-Devimon said and flew down across the fog filled city towards small portal near Mimi's house.

"Now, my love…"DarkMyotismon began as he kissed Mimi on her hand. "This is where the fun begins" he smiled to her and Mimi darkly smiled back. They both drew nearer and the necklace slowly began to glow brighter, as they kissed passionately.

Suddenly DarkMyotismon lifted Mimi into his arms and placed her carefully on a stone table, and kissed down her neck as Mimi slowly undressed him.

~*~

"Tai this fog is really coming down, don't you think we should get everyone together just in case" Kari asked as she sat back down on the sofa with TK, and their digimon.

"Yeah, it's not looking too good" TK agreed whilst looking out of the window.

"Fine, if it makes you two feel better, but don't blame me if its nothing" Tai sighed and chucked Kari the phone. Kari then dialled Yolie and Ken who were both studying at Ken's house, Izzy then Jyou, then Sora, and then Matt.

"So is Mimi coming aswell?" TK asked as Kari put the phone down after just talking with Matt.

"No, he's coming but he thinks she should rest and Palmon's with her so nothing should go wrong, though Izzy said that there was something urgent to tell us that Gennai had sent him." Kari said

"Have you phoned Davis yet?" Tai asked

"Well he might be grounded, but I'll give it a try" Kari said and dialled Davis' number.

"Hello" a weepy voice stammered down the phone

"Hello, is Davis there please, It's Kari" Kari asked and a silence came from the other end, until another voice came on.

"Hello" Davis spoke a little down

"Hey Davis, listen we think somethings up with this fog and we were wondering…" Kari began but suddenly sensed something. "Davis? Are you ok?" Kari asked

"I'm fine" Davis cried down the phone

"I was only asking" Kari defended herself "Well do you wanna come to my house then?"

"Y…Yeah, I need to get out of here" Davis sighed.

"Ok, I'll see you in a minute then" Kari said hesitantly, then put down the phone

"What's up?" Tai asked

"I don't know, Davis just sounded, down" Kari said confused.

~*~

The fog encircled the school, and grew thicker as the eclipse nearly combined. Mimi lay on the stone table; her naked body glistened in the nearly disappearing moonlight, as DarkMyotismon placed a hand on her stomach.

"You are ready" He smiled and kissed her stomach lightly. Mimi closed her eyes tightly as a soft moan escaped her lips. DarkMyotismon softly kissed up her body until her came to her lips, and he faced her.

"This is your destiny"

~*~

The doorbell rang again in Tai's house as the digi-destined flooded into his house to discuss the matter of the rising fog, and Izzy's message from Gennai. Davis walked in slowly his head hung low with a depressive look upon it. Everyone looked at him oddly, he wasn't his usual cheery self, seems as he was in the presence of Kari.

"Hey Davis, are you ok?" Tai asked as Davis slumped into a chair.

"Yeah I'm fine" Davis said not lifting his head.

"You don't look it" Jyou said as the all sat round in a circle.

"Yeah Davis, you've been like this ever since we got back to your place, after your mum said something" Demi-Veemon said concernedly as he looked up at his friend

"What did your mum say?" Sora asked. There was a pause as Davis lifted his head and showed his bloodshot eyes and tear stained face.

"Are you ok?" Ken asked and Davis softly shook his head.

"Do you wanna tell us?" Matt asked and Davis nodded.

"The accident today" He began and everyone nodded their heads. "The girl who was murdered was…was…Jun" Everyone gasped at Davis' news, and gazed at eachother trying to find something to say.

"I'm sorry" Yolie said and the others followed suit.

"Wait a minute" Izzy said whilst bringing out his laptop.

"Izzy this isn't the time" Tai whispered to him.

"No, you see, Gennai sent me an ancient prophecy. And I think it's coming true" Izzy said and the others turned to him, including Davis

"What do you mean?" Davis asked

"Here" Izzy said whilst turning around his laptop so everyone could read the email. "Gennai said he could only do this part and he will translate the next soon"

"The shadows upon this world and the next; shall rise for the reformed darkness. The green shall intertwine with the black, after slaying one who stood in its path. Upon the joining the moon with the sun, the good and the evil, a darkness shall lay within, and open the worlds up together to form as one. Darkness shall reign." Tai read out slowly, as the others gaped at the words.

"Are you saying that my sister lay in the path of DarkMyotismon, and he…killed her?" Davis asked as tears formed in his eyes.

"Well it makes sense, you see the reformed darkness must mean DarkMyotismon" Izzy began " But the green one? I don't get it"

"It must mean something" Sora said

"Yeah if we can figure it out, we might be able to stop the worlds from opening up and forming as one" Matt suggested.

"Still I don't like the sound of this" Gatomon said

"Yeah, we were right after all" Kari said looking over to Tai who sweatdropped. 

"C'mon guys, lets go avenge the death of Jun, and kill that bastard…again!" Tai called whilst standing.

"Yeah" they all chorused as they raced out of the room

"You ever get the feeling we should get paid for this?" Tai asked and the others sweat dropped.

~*~

Mimi cried into the air and the thunder echoed through the sky, as she and DarkMyotismon combined as one. He kissed down her neck hard, nipping at her neck as Mimi scraped his bare back. A darkness circled the building, and as the moon was completely covered and the world was dark, Mimi's necklace shot out a beam of light into the sky. It circled above the building, slowly breaking a hole in the sky and opening a portal to the digital world.

"It is time" Piedmon called to a huge army in the digital world as the portal stood before them. "Enslave the humans, and capture the digi-destined"

"What the hell" TK cried as they all looked over to the school where a green light opened a portal.

"We're too late!" Matt cried

"The green light, it's already happened" Sora said 

"What do we do?" Davis asked as he saw hundreds of dark digimon flood the town

"RUN" Tai cried.

~*~

A.N

Ohhh are the digi destined gonna be able to fight the darkness??? And what does the prophecy fully mean? Ok sorry about this chapter and I know that the 'scenes' were very brief, but I don't wanna put readers off so I think that's a suttle way of saying what happened. ^_^. Anyway, I'm really sorry now, but I start college tomorrow and I might not be able to post new chapters on my stories until the weekends so bare with me, but I'll still try!!

Until next time!!!

~*Cherry Li*~

(The next chapter of Teen Dream will be next weekend! ^_^ )


	7. The unveil of the green light

A.N 

Wow I'm back, and I really took my time, gomen, gomen, gomen!!!!!!  I've been so busy with college and everything that its taken it all out of me, but hey here's the calling for ya!!

Teen Dream is on a temporary hold at the mo. Until the official website is up and running!! (I know!!) So that will take a bit, but I would like fan art for teen dream and any of my fics, that can be posted on the site: http://www.geocities.com/cherryrealm so please!!!! ^_^

Review!!

~*Cherry Li*~

~*The Calling*~

Thousands of Dark digimon flooded the city, capturing victims for their dark lord to enslave, and feasting on animals that belonged to the helpless public of Obadiah. The digi-destined fled from the hectic scene that had unravelled in front of their eyes and had all ran to a sheltered place where they prayed that the dark digimon wouldn't find them.

"What the hell was that?" Tai asked aloud as he looked from the broken down building out onto the over taken place by digimon.

"Yeah I thought that we could beat it before it happened" Agumon said as he slumped down next to the others.

"Well it looks like we're gonna have to beat them the hard way" Biyomon said

"Has Gennai got in touch with you yet?" Ken asked Izzy as he brought out his laptop.

"Yes, he has translated another parchment with any luck how to beat them" Izzy replied as he opened the mail. "Beware the darkness of light. That's it" Izzy read and everyone looked at each other.

The others sat pondering about the parchment, whilst Matt looked around the darkened room, he then realised something.

"MIMI" Matt cried as he stood up.

"Oh gosh she must be still in her apartment" Sora gasped

"We better go check on her" TK suggested as Matt ran out of the building

"Yamato wait up" Tai yelled as they ran to catch him up.

"gee what's up with him" Yolie asked.

~*~

"The city is mine" DarkMyotismon smiled as he stood on the balcony of the town hall, that over looked the entire city.

"Dark Lord, we have yet to find the digi-destined" Piedmon said as he approached the digimon.

DarkMyotismon's smile dropped as he swung around, "What?" he cried

"Sire, they weren't in the area of the mistress" Piedmon spoke up.

"Then go look again, I want them alive with their puny digimon" DarkMyotismon growled and Piedmon bowed and hurriedly left the large darkly lit room.

~*~

The digi-destined arrived at Mimi's house, finding a burnt out shell and things thrown all over the street.

"What happened?" Tai asked examining the wreck, as the digimon searched around the site.

"Where is she?" Matt asked in a frantic as he tossed things around, searching for his girlfriend. 

"I'm sure she's ok, maybe she got out?" Kari said hopefully. 

"Yeah remember Palmon's with her" Gabumon reassured his friend.

"Or maybe not" Gatomon said and everyone turned round to see Palmon laying on the floor unconscious.

"Palmon!" Sora cried as her and the others raced to her.

"Is she ok?" Biyomon asked as Sora picked Palmon up, whilst Jyou examined her.

"She's badly injured. It seems that she fell from a height" Jyou began then looked up to Mimi's bedroom window "Most likely, there"

"But who could have done that?" Ken asked holding Yolie's hand tightly.

"That's what I want to know" Matt said angrily as he looked down at the injured Palmon.

"Listen, whoever did this to Palmon has more-or-likely got Mimi and her family, as well as other people from the city" Izzy said.

"And my guess it has something to do with that green light and that parchment" Tai said as he rose from his girlfriends side.

"But how do we get Mimi back?" TK asked

"We fight" Matt said coldly.

"Wait we can't rush into this Matt" Gabumon advised his partner

"Gabumon's right, if we rush in, we don't know who we're fighting fully, DarkMyotismon could be a lot stronger and have friends" Izzy said and the others nodded.

"Fine" Matt sighed as he bent down over Palmon and picked her up.

"He doesn't look so good" Yolie sighed to Ken

"Well we should just be there for him, Mimi is missing y'know" Ken whispered softly to Yolie who nodded.

"Let's find that bastard who murdered my sister!!!" Davis called to the air

"Calm down Davis, it wasn't DarkMyotismon it was that green light who is at DarkMyotismon's side, we destroy that, we destroy him" Izzy said to Davis as he calmed down.

"Right"

Suddenly an army of footsteps drew near the digi-destined, as they began to make their way from Mimi's house.

"What's that?" Kari asked as they all stopped in their tracks.

"It sounds like footsteps" Tai said and the others sweatdropped.

"We know that, but who is it?" TK asked

"It's not a giant digimon is it?" Yolie cried as she shook a little, calming down only when Ken wrapped an arm around her.

"I doubt it, it sound's like a lot of people are coming, quick let's hide" Izzy suggested, and the others did so.

The digi-destined watched silently as a drone of people from the city who appeared to be in a zombie like mode filtered past them, towards the town hall. The digi-destined watched intensely as the hundreds of people walked passed them, they then gasped as they saw people they knew.

"What's going on everyone's acting weird?" Davis asked

"It's like before, he must be controlling them again," Kari answered

"Then where-ever they're going, that's where DarkMyotismon and the green light will be" Matt said

"C'mon let's go" Tai whispered and the others followed him into the crowd.

~*~

Mimi spun melancholy around her large candle lit room, where black and white drapes hung from the ceiling and around her large medieval four-poster bed. As she spun her long black dress twisted around her body, and her necklace jangled against the top of her low cut dress.

"Are you enjoying your self?" A voice asked from the double doors leading to her room. Mimi stopped spinning, her back facing the doors, as she stood from fright. 

"Yes" Mimi smiled as she turned around slowly to face DarkMyotismon.

"Good, from the way the city is being taken over we shall rule the whole of the country by the week" DarkMyotismon smiled and the gazed at Mimi standing in front of him and smiled.

"The digi-destined?" Mimi asked which broke DarkMyotismon's smile.

"They will be found soon, but for now we must greet the people who you and I, now rule" he said as Mimi took his hand and he led her towards the balcony.

~*~

The whole city had been taken over and the people stood outside the town hall, where black drapes were hung around the balcony, calling DarkMyostimon's name, as though they were programmed to.

"So he has been able to control the city in a small amount of time" Gatomon said as her and the rest of the digimon hid under a blanket, whilst the digi-destined hid in the centre of the crowd as Matt held Palmon.

"Yeah looks like he is a strong opponent after all" Tai sighed

"Well we might have a chance if we seek and destroy his weakness" Izzy explained

"Which would be that green light thing, right?" Yolie asked and Izzy nodded his head.

"But how do we find out?" Sora asked

"Yeah I wanna kill who ever murdered my sister" Davis said angrily and TK sweatdropped

"I think we're about to find out" Ken said as he pointed to the balcony where Piedmon, a few Vampiremon and Demi-Devimon entered.

Piedmon walked to the front of the balcony and called to the crowd;

"Slaves, you are here to work hard for your Dark Lord, who you will serve with your life."

"Geez he knows how to set the crowd up" Tai said

"Here is your Dark Lord" Piedmon then ended and cheers came from the crowd, calling the Dark Lords name.

"Here we go, remember guys digi-volve to your full forms, and aim all your power at the green light, that should stop him" Tai whispered to the digimon who all got ready. 

"Palmon's still out of it, so I'll take care of her" Matt said and Tai nodded.

"Right here he comes"

The digi-destined stood ready in the midst of the crowd, waiting for their chance. DarkMyotismon slowly walked to the edge of the balcony and stood before the crowd below him as they cheered to him.

"You are the new generation to face a new age, where I shall rule in darkness…forever" DarkMyotismon called to the crowd who silenced the minute he began.

"Forever? How?" Sora whispered

"A digimon can't, can it?" Ken asked

"Well…not unless…" Izzy began but was cut off by DarkMyotismon.

"Yet, by me being your king, I must have a queen beside me to rule the darkness with me"

"Queen? I thought it was a green light sort of like an energy" Yolie said.

"Either that, or he's been busy since we last saw him" TK smiled

"Here is your queen, who you shall worship as I do" DarkMyotismon began as he stood to the side and a figure slowly walked out of the shadows. "Purity" DarkMyotismon finished as Mimi stepped into the light and smiled to the crowd. The digi-destined stood in shock at the sight of their own, standing up there with the enemy and being called 'his queen'.

"Mimi" Matt whispered

~*~

A.N 

Well I'll finish it there I'm so sorry for the delay, yet please come visit my site, send art work to me: bluecat_silvermoon@hotmail.com and keep reviewing cos u make me want to do all these fics!! I promise I'll do another chapter of each of my fics soon so hold on!!

Love

~*Cherry Li*~


	8. Revelations

A.N 

Konichiwa! This is the third most favorite (according to reviews ^_^) fic that I've written so far, so I thought I'd do it third!!

It's taken me ages to update, because of exams and stuff so I kinda forgot every story line that I wrote :-( so please don't get angry be happy that now I'm updating and so you can send ur lovely reviews!! ^_^.

*Review* 

~*Cherry Li*~

~*The Calling*~

Matt and the other digi-destined couldn't believe their eyes. Mimi the sincere purists digi-destined out of their entire group was on the side of DarkMyotismon and being called 'his queen'.

'Ok this is weird' Davis broke the digi-destined's silence.

'How could this of happened??' Sora exclaimed as she gazed at Mimi who was standing with all the bad digimon.

'That bastard's controlling her!' Matt cried yet not to be heard over the voices of the 'zombie' like people.

'Calm down Matt, getting caught isn't going to help her' TK said as the others turned to Izzy.

'What can we do now? We can't kill one of our own!' Tai said

'This is how he planned it I suppose. Knowing how we wouldn't kill a digi-destined even if it could save the world' Ken answered.

'But that bitch killed my sister!' Davis cried 

'And that was a bad thing?' TK butted in only to be elbowed by Kari.

'The point is guys, Mimi's up their siding with DarkMyotismon and we've gotta help her!!'  Gatomon said and everyone paused.

'But how, I don't get it. Why her?' Matt whispered 

'Because she is the purist of us. Mimi had the crest of purity. He needed her' Izzy stated and the others turned to him

'What do you mean Izzy?' Yolie asked

'DarkMyotismon needed Mimi to open the portal, she's the green light in the ancient parchment' Izzy said and everyone gasped.

'What??' they all cried in unison.

'Mimi killed Jun. She was giving DarkMyotismon his power' Izzy said

'How?' Jyou asked

'Through the necklace she found' Matt replied as he lowered his head 'I should never had let her take it!' Matt said as a tear trickled down his cheek.

'Hey man its not your fault' Tai reassured his friend 'We need to be strong and get the good Mimi back'

'That will be difficult' Izzy said

'Why?' Sora asked

'The parchment claims that they intertwined their powers once darkness had fell to open the portal which means…'

'She's pure evil' Ken finished Izzy off and Izzy nodded.

'No. She can't be. What did he do?' Matt asked and Izzy lowered his head

'From the text I can only gather that they…bonded and intertwined themselves as well as their powers' Izzy said and silence fell.

'Wohh' Davis said as he looked at Mimi who was still with DarkMyotismon. 'You mean she had sex with him?' Davis asked and everyone glared at him.

'This isn't true!' Matt cried and ran from the group out of the crowd

'Matt wait!' TK called after his brother as everyone ran to catch him

'Nice going Davis, state the obvious!' Yolie cursed as she passed him

'What I just wanted to be clear on things!'

DarkMyotismon turned slightly as he heard an unfamiliar noise coming from the crowd which seemed to part slightly.

'What is going on?' DarkMyotismon asked Piedmon angrily

'I…I do not know sire' Piedmon bowed as he looked towards the crowd.

'Then find out!' he yelled and Piedmon with a few vampiremon left to search for the problem.

'Do you think it could be the digi-brats boss?' demi-devimon asked as he fluttered above DarkMyotismon.

'Yes it is' Mimi answered as she stood by DarkMyotismon.

'How did they get through without us seeing them?' DarkMyotismon asked himself and glared at Demi-Devimon.

'I had everything guarded they must have been in disguise!' Demi-Devimon said not to upset his master.

'You are useless, yet no matter. They have seen there companion in her true light, this should slow them down and be easier for them to be captured' DarkMyotismon smiled as he looked to Mimi.

'They are clever, they will try to destroy you' Mimi spoke and broke his smile

'They are weak, as were you but now you are stronger. They will not take you' he then said and kissed Mimi 'I will find them and bring them to you'

'Good, I wish to play with them for a bit before I kill them' Mimi smiled darkly before they walked back into the room as her necklace fell black.

~*~

'MATT!' the digi-destined called as they wondered the dark and eerie streets. It was dark cold and foggy, and the looming thought of Mimi being the darkness crept through every ones mind.

'Do you think he'll be ok?' Sora asked Tai

'I don't know Sora, I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you, so Matt must be going through hell' Tai said and Sora held on to him

'I can't believe Mimi's evil, this has to be a dream!' Yolie said as she trudged through the streets with the others

'Well believe it. We can't keep mopping about it, Mimi's our friend and the only way to help her is well…Gennai hasn't figured that part out yet but when he does' Izzy said yet a beeping noise interrupted him.

'GUYS ITS GENNAI!' Izzy called to the others and the ran to him and his computer.

'What does he say?' Jyou asked

'Greetings digi-destined' a youngish male on the computer screen said

'Gennai what's been going on?' Tai asked 

'I'm sorry about Mimi, but you will all have to stick together to beat this darkness growing inside her'

'What do you mean?' Sora asked

'Mimi needs everything that you possess DarkMyotismon has corrupted every essence of her, she needs courage, friendship, love, reliability, knowledge and the one thing that made her special which has been stripped from her, purity.' Gennai said

'So she need's our crests to get out of this mess?' Izzy asked

'No' Gennai answered and every one sweatdropped 'Yes she needs your help but by giving her your crests she has the power to crush you, the darkness is giving her power so you alone can't help'

'Then who does she need?' Kari asked

'Herself' Gennai replied 'The good Mimi still exists yet she is trapped and you must break her free, then she will battle with herself'

'Poor Mimi' Sora sighed

'I will contact you as soon as I know more. But remember darkness has a way of hiding and I do not know if that will be the end' Gennai said then disappeared off Izzy's screen.

'We need to find Matt and tell him' TK suggested

'There's no need, I heard it' a voice said as it came out of the darkness holding a cloaked digimon

'Matt' gabumon cried and ran to him

'Is that the only way?' Matt asked

'Yeah man, the only other way is to…' Tai said deliberately not finishing the end and Matt nodded understandingly.

'Well what are we waiting for?' Davis smiled

'Yeah lets get a Mimi back!' Yolie cheered and the rest of the group smiled  

'I don't think you'll be doing that' a voice came out of the shadows followed by hundreds of red eyes.

'It's Piedmon!' Tai cried and the others gasped

'I think your getting good at this guessing game yet you weren't as clever to realize that your enemy was within your group' Piedmon laughed

'Shut up!' Matt yelled to him

'Make me' Piedmon taunted as the Vampiremon ran to attack the digi-destined.

'Two beams of light came from Tai and Matt, and gabumon and agumon warped digi-volved to their fully digi-volved levels MetalGaurumon and WarGreymon.

Yet the vampiremon kept on approaching them and soon all of the digimon accept palmon digi-volved to destroy the vampiremon and Piedmon.

'You will never win!' Matt called to Piedmon as MetalGaurumon fought him.

'I…think..I…will' Piedmon said as he struggled with him.

'Hey MetalGaurumon's doing it!' Kari cheered as the others watched on.

Yet suddenly a green light appeared from the sky and thrashed at all the digi-destined's digimon rendering them back into their rookie forms and again helpless to attack

'What just happened?' Agumon asked

'I don't know' Tai answered a little bewildered

'That green light de-digi-volved our digimon' Izzy replied

'Yes and now…' Piedmon spoke yet in a darker voice as though he was being spoke through

Mimi watched out of the balcony her eyes glowing green as she spoke darkly out into the sky…'You will come to me'

~*~

Ohhh what will happen to the digi-destined now they've been captured and will they save Mimi???

Review and I'll post more!!! ^_^

I'm next going to write Darkness Behind The Light my mystical fic, so read and review!!! ^_^

Love

~*Cherry Li*~


	9. Trapped

A.N

Gomen, gomen!!! Im so sorry its taken so long but thankyou for all ur lovely reviews and pursuing me to carry on!!

Heres the calling for you, ill do teen dream next I promise!! 

Love, hugs, and smiles

~*cherry li*~

~*The Calling*~

The digi-destined were defeated by their battle with the vampiremon, and with one fowl swoop Piedmon had grasped them splitting them up from their digimon and rendering them helpless to whatever Darkmyotismon or Mimi had planned for them.

'I should have recognised the signs earlier' Matt sighed to himself as he stared at the cold damp walls that imprisoned them. 'how could I be so stupid!' he then threw his fist against the wall which awoke the others

'where are we?' Tai asked as he helped Sora up

'It seems we're in the cells below the town hall.' Izzy replied as he examined the room

'it smells like nobodys cleaned or been in here for ages!' yolie said

'That's because they haven't.' Jyou began 'I learnt about this place in history, it used to be a holding place for prisoners in the early 1800's, before they…'

'we're executed' TK interrupted and Jyou nodded.

'I don't like history' Tai said worryingly 'and im afraid it might have something to do with our fate'

'well there's nothing we can do anyway, our digimon are gone' Sora said

'where do you think they've gone?' Davis asked as he slumped against the wall, then realising it was slimy and wet 'that's digusting!'

'they should be fine, its us that DarkMyotismon wants' Ken said hopefully.

'And Mimi' Kari sighed

~*~

DarkMyostimon smiled at the news he received from Piedmon as he made his way to Mimi who was sitting in there refurbished 'throne room'.

'Why are you so happy with yourself?' Mimi asked as she lifted her legs on to the arms of the lavish black jade throne.

'I have some good news' DarkMyotismon smiled and Mimi looked to him

'The digi-destined!' Mimi smiled as she got up from her throne and her master nodded at her. 'Where are they?'

'Patience my queen, you will fufill your destiny soon. But I was told something else which intrigued me'

'What?' Mimi asked as she ran her hand down his chest

'A green light emerged in the middle of the battle which amazingly de-digivolved their puny digmon. Would you know anything about that?' DarkMyostismon asked and Mimi smiled

'You needed help, and I wanted them alive. So we both got what we wanted' Mimi then kissed her dark master and Piedmon entered the room

'Leave us, I will talk more later' DarkMyotismon smiled to Mimi and she did as he asked

'She is getting stronger'

'Sire?' Piedmon asked

'The darkness inside her is getting stronger' DarkMyotismon replied as he walked onto the balcony and watched the dark clouds form over the entire city.

'Are you worried sire?' Piedmon asked as he followed him outside

'No. But the rest of the world should be' he smiled

~*~

'How the hell are we gonna get out of here!' Tai asked himself aloud as he checked the walls for the millionth time

'Cool it Tai! I'm trying to think!!' Matt cried to his best friend

'Well I'm trying to get us out of this mess so we can stop your demonic girlfriend from taking over the world with her new master!' Tai blurted out and Matt leapt at him, beating him to let his anger out.

'TAI, MATT STOP IT!' Sora cried as the rest of the gang tried to split them apart.

'Yamato leave him, he didn't mean it!' TK told his brother as he pulled him off Tai 'He's just worried and anxious like we all are'

'Yeah well there was no need for that.' Matt scowled 'You heard Gennai; she's still in there fighting this. Whatever DarkMyotismon has done to Mimi, that is NOT Mimi with him that is a vicious creation of his that he has put inside her.'

'Matt, it is Mimi, but a darker side that he has manipulated and controlled' Izzy stated bringing Matt to his knees 'We'll get her back, somehow'

Tai wiped the blood from his lip where Matt had hit him and walked towards his friend

'Matt, I'm sorry man, I didn't mean it. We'll get Meems back I promise' Tai smiled to Matt 

'Yeah Matt we'll find a way out of this place and get the good mimi back!' Kari knelt beside her brother.

'I hope your right' Matt whispered

Suddenly Izzy's computer bleeped and everyone turned to see an image of Gennai on the computer screen.

'Gennai, where have you been?' Davis asked impatiently

'I here you have been captured by DarkMyotismon' Gennai spoke

'Yeah but this green lighty thing that Piedmon gave out de-digivoled our digimon, there was no way we could have won!' Jyou said and everyone nodded in agreement.

'That wasn't produced by Piedmon' Gennai said

'What?' Ken asked

'The green light was produced _by_ the green light. In other words Mimi'

'She stopped us defeating Piedmon? How could she have that power?' Izzy asked

'The darkness that DarkMyotismon unleashed inside her has more power than we could have ever imagined.' Gennai answered

'This could be a problem to get Mimi back' Ken sighed

'Not necessarily' Gennai replied and everyone looked up from their hopeless thoughts

'what do you mean, it's good?' Matt asked

'Well yes and no. Mimi's power is worrying but she saved you all by stopping Piedmon destroying you.'

'Yeah so she could kill us later' Davis interrupted.

'But she saved us, so Mimi must be still in there somewhere' Matt said hopefully

'You are correct Yamato. Yet also by her increase in power may cause a threat to DarkMyotismon, unless he wanted this from the start' Gennai explained

'I'm going with the first choice' Tai said and smiled to Matt

'You must be careful digi-destined. It may be Mimi you will see but the person controlling her is not the Mimi you know. Im still trying to decipher the remaining parchment but you should still consider the other one' Gennai spoke

'We will Gennai' Izzy replied as Gennai's image started to fade

'Remember digi-destine, together you are stronger but to defeat the darkness you must let Mimi see the light' Gennai's last words echoed through the minds of the everyone as his image disappeared off the screen of Izzy's computer.

'What do you s'pose he meant by that?' Davis asked aloud

'Well the sooner we get out of here and confront Mimi the sooner we'll find out' Tai said as he walked towards the steel door.

'That's gonna be a bit hard considering no-one left this room alive!' Jyou trembled to himself

'Yeah, but it doesn't look like this door has been replaced since this room was last used.' Ken said as he walked nearer to the door.

'What are you saying Ken?' Yolie asked as she stood beside him

'Im not sure yet.' Ken replied as he examined the door closer

'Thank god we've got brains on our team' Tai smiled as he stood back from the examination

'Yeah if you were working on this we'd be here 30 years from now!' Matt joked

'Hey!' Tai said with a smile on his face

'It's good to see you two getting along' Sora smiled

'Yeah and Matt smiling' TK said and Matt smiled another time to his brother

'Well, what Gennai told us all about Meems means that we have a good chance in saving her'

'And the world' Tai smiled

'Jyou do you have your medical kit with you?' Ken asked interrupting the pep talk going on.

'That's a stupid question' Davis blurted and Yolie scowled at him

'Yeah, why?' Jyou asked

'If I could just use a small sharp object to place inside the keyhole, I could snap the main function which holds the lock to the frame.'

'Well what do you need?' Jyou asked

'Anything thin and small' Ken answered as he knelt before the door

'Here I've got some tweezers' Jyou said and everyone looked at him

'Tweezers?' Kari asked

'What?! I need them for my nose hairs!' Jyou defended

'That's too much info!' TK said just as Ken finished his lock picking and the door creaked open.

'YOU DID IT!' Yolie cheered as she hugged her boyfriend

'Hey well done Ken' Davis smiled 'But I don't wanna remember with what we got it open with!'

'C'mon guys, lets get Meems back and save the world' Izzy said to the gang

'Again!' Tai added as they ran out.

~*~

In a dark room lit by candle light sat Mimi watching the night sky, entranced by the people slaving away below to create her masters vision of his world.

'I pity them almost' Mimi spoke to herself 'But I shouldn't, they deserve this fate, they work all day to their incisive dreams that controls their lives, why not have a master to rule them all' she then spoke darker than her first speech.

'They don't, they don't! Why am I here doing this to them!' She then argued to herself as though there were two people present

'NO! You need to do this, it is your destiny'

'My destiny…..' Mimi then faded out, images of her life with the digi-destine flooded through her mind. It then changed to times where she was hurt, betrayed and stuck in terror where no-one would listen to her. Anger spread through her again and her locket glowed a brighter green.

'What's happening?' Mimi asked herself as she stumbled out of her room 'WHAT'S HAPPENING!!!!' She then screamed holding her head in her hands as she swayed in the candle lit corridor.

Suddenly a thrust of pain shot through the lower part of her and she gripped her stomach as she fell to the floor

'What's happened?' A Vampiremon asked aloud as he flew towards his mistress 'Get the Dark Lord!' he cried to another Vampiremon, as Mimi passed out on the floor, her necklace still glowing green.

~*~

A.N

Ohhh what's happened to Mimi??!! Will the gang reach her in time to save her? Or will she be evil forver?!! Review and you'll find out!!

Teen Dream or Digitally Mimi next? YOU DECIDE!! Lol ^_^

Love

~*Cherry Li*~

~*~ 


End file.
